criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bloody Tears/Dialogues
Diego: Hello , ready for another paperwork day? Diego: How i know that?.. Easy, its almost a week without a murder, just sitting here an fill paperworks from cases who are old like..i dont know.. 20 years... Phillip Haskell: , i looking for you. Phillip: They reported amurder in Oliver Street Alley. Diego: So, i am wrong... Anyway better to hurry up. Thanks... Haskell guy. Phillip: Phillip Haskell... Chapter 1 Investigate Oliver Street Alley... Diego: Well, from cut open body to pulled eyes body... I know that is part of job. Diego: His wallet says Peter Mansfield, convention planner. That exist?... ny other clues ? Diego: Broken plastic and Trash Bag? Really... Well i guess they are clues somehow. If you dont mind i will help you just with tht plastic. Examine Broken plastic... Diego: Its a visit card, well just like Id card and visit's are now made of plastic... Lets see... Diego: ... Helen Goodwin, menagement scientist.. What is with this jobs these days? Yes , we need to talk to her about Peter. Examine Trash Bag... Diego: That smell, eeww... Speaking of.. You found bloody gold piece. If we clean it we can become rich. Diego: What? You say tht is just metal dyed in gold, and its bloody. I agree lets send it to Kim. Talk to Helen Goodwin about a visit card... Helen: Good morning officers, on which occasion if i can ask? Diego: Mrs Goodwin, investigate murder of Peter Mansfield and next to his body we fou- Helen: Peter's DEAD! How is that possible i talked to him last night. Diego: About what exactly? Helen: He is.. was convection planner. I needed ne for my convection here about Management scientist jobs for future generations of scientist's. Diego: is curious, where you meet him? Helen: Its was Cafe near Oliver Stre- Diego: Thanks for info, but we need to hurry now. Diego: Did you hear her? She meet him near Alley when he was murdered. Diego: Right , we need to look around that Cafe. Investigate Cafe... Diego: For Cafe, this place is big. I did't find anything there, do you had more luck? Diego: Astrtay, ok not bad and bunch of planks.. Diego: .. What planks do here? Right , we will find out if we searh it. Examine Ashtray... Diego: Beside ash and cigarette butt's, what you found? Diego: I said BESIDE cigarette butt's. You think that is important? I guess you are right, maybe, i dont know lets look closer and find. Examine Cigarette Butt... Diego: That saliva could be vital part of evidence? Well that's your words, lets send it to lab. Examine Bunch of planks... Diego: Wooden sign, nothing impostant... What to read. oh other side... Diego: "Peter's entry is forbidden" singed by Greg Lopez. You thik this Peter is Peter Mansfield? That's my boi , lets find this Greg then. Talk to Greg Lopez about the sign... Diego: Hello Greg, this is and Lead Inspector Diego, we investigate death of Peter Mansfield. Greg: That bestard, he started fight last night with one of customers, i need to kick him out. Diego: an we have a anme of that costumer? Greg: I dont know who that guy is, never saw him in my life Analyze Bloody gold Cross... Kim: Another bussy day chasing criminals, right ? Diego: Yeah, thank to killer i dont need to do more paperwork. Ahem, yeah he is a murderer and... What you found Kim? Kim: Thanks for asking me that. I found blood, your victim's blood. Kim: I checked with Andre and your victim didt wear any gold accessories, so only racional explenation is that your killer wear it. Diego: So our killer wear gold Cross. Kim: Not that fast i checked on internet and found that this type of Cross is part of gold neklace, and because this Cross is here, and other part is on your killer. Diego: Exactly , our killer walk around with just gold neklace! Analyze Saliva... Diego: Kim, bab', you ahve something from that saliva who can push our investigation foward? Kim: Good morning to you too. Now i analyzed saliva you gived it to me and salivabelong to Eric Son nee Mansfield. He is your vitims adopted son. Diego: He hanged last name so he didnt loved him that much. Kim: Maybe, i asked Peter to find address and he found it. There is his address. Diego: Thanks Kim, ready ? Inform Eric about his father's death... Diego: Eric Son, this is , Lead Inspector Diego. We are here to inform you that your father is killed this morning. Eric: Killed, pff. I knew that gonna happened. He never listened. He was always on his own. Diego: You know that make you perfect suspect? Eric: I didn't kill him, also i can talk about that i want, isn't this XXI century? Before you go , do you want something to drink? Diego: We are on duty, so NO. Eric: Ok officers, then there is the door. See ya. Autopsy Victim's body... Diego: Andre, buddy. What's up? Andre: Nothing much. Andre: , come here, i need to show you something. Diego: Do we really need to look his eye holes? Andre: Yes because they can tell you what murder weapon is used. Diego: REALLY!!? I didn't know that, so you ?... What is murder weapon then? Andre: Short clean blade, pocket knife probably. Also by angle of wound i can say that your killer is right handed. Diego: So we need to find it to be sure... Wait how you know that Andre? Andre: Years of research, lesson and exams in medicine Univesrity's since my 10. Police Station, later... Diego: This case can be one of most easiest we ever had... Oh don't be such a pesimist all the time. Lets recap, shell we ? Diego: First you found dead convencion planner with eyes pulled out, better that then chest cuted off if you ask me. Next to our late friend Peter you found broken plastic visit card who lead us to Helen Goodwin with another modern job which no one know's. Diego: We found that he liked ot hang out in afe near his plae where he died.. BUT our barista-guy didnt loved him. Also that lead us to his son... Diego: ...He didn't liked him either, but you are right he told us that he never listened, that ever that mean. Diego: What is our next move ? Peter: I can't help you with that but i can tell you that Standish Curtis trying out to make people to riot again the police at the Hall. Diego: Standish again, if we didnt met Kenny, i would think he is leader of that religious organisation. But is right we need to stop him. Quick. Chapter 2 Hall Entrance... Diego: Standish Curtis! Put down that megaphone, NOW! Standish: Isn't that my two favorite pat's of govorment?' Diego: Who you all the pet... Did you just hear how he called us ? Diego: Listen now baldy. You see this handcuffs and this fence there? Standish: What you gonna do with them, cuff me there, haha... Standish: ... Wait you cant do that heeeyyy! Diego: Sorry i don't hear ya. Now , you say to searh this area, i agree.. Diego: ...And to talk to Standish? We really need... Investigate Hall Entrance... Diego: This weather is shit, its like UK in autmun.. Rainy... Diego: I see you found fancy poket watch and picture who was in that puddle... Diego: If you think you can reover piture, just go for it. Examine Pocket Watch... Diego: That is one super sharp eye . You manage to collect that tiny hair quickly. Diego: Kim will know what to do with that. Examine faded picture... Diego: What you have there amigo. Oh hey this guy look like our late friend Peter and this is Eri i guess.. That's right lets back him this picture. Back Eric his photo... Diego: Eric, found picture of you and your late father, and we think you might would like to have it. Eric: Just throw it away ok, or just put it into a sunfllower oil and feed my dog with that photo. Diego: You really didnt liked your father? Eric: My adoptive father. And why would i like him actually? He is the reason why my family is dead. His stupid deal with gangs and sects. Diego: Wait you say sects and gangs.. What he did? Eric: There is one sect Illuminated Minds, he had deal with them to make more people to join, but he was big lier. Because of that... Eric: ... Because of him... They come... They killed my whole family because they was oen who are promised by him. Eric: Now go, j-just go and leave me alone. Diego: I dont know what you think , but i think he have really good motive for killing him. Also hand he used to tore the photo again is right. Analyze hair... Kim: , hair you send to me are not human nature.. They are from animal. Kim: Carnovore animal, to be precise Domum Canis. Diego: What that even mean? Kim: Carnovore mean meat eater animal and domum canus mean home dog. Diego: You are right .. Our killer have doge. Wait, Eric have one, better to write this down buddy. Kim: Wait, that is not all. I also used my freedom to check rest of pocket watch and found engraving, personally engraving who says: "To best friend Peter". I asked Peter to check who would do that style and... Peter: And i found person you looking for Kim. Her name is Jessie Canales. Diego: You hear a guy , lets pay Jessie a visit. Talk to Jessie Canales... Diego: Miss Jessie, Fario PD, this is and he investigate death of Peter Mansfield. Jessie: Oh please, i am not that young, i am Mrs now. And you say that Peter is dead? That is sad, really. Diego: Yeah. So what can you tell us about him, you know eah other good since you engrave him "to best friened" on his pocket watch. Jessie: We dont knew eah other that good, i just engrave him something special for his sixteen birtday last morning, thats all. Diego: Ok, can you please write you signature here... Jessie: Sure, but i dont understand... Why? Diego: Metter of investigation. Thanks for your time. Diego: You see with whih hand she just wrote signature.. Yes by her right hand, and that dog hair is all around the carpets. Also what you say to back and seach closer that Cafe.. Diego: Good idea? OHH yes, lets go! Investigate Bar... Diego: I think i just found cockroach.. Tell me you found usefull things. Diego: You are! That USB may be impostant, lets send it to Peter. And you found, like always some torned thing. Lets piece it back together and found what is that thing. Examine torn flyer... Diego: Its a flyer about management science convencion, wow and look what is wroted here: "Thanks for nothing".. That coud be only one person we know... Diego: Halen Goodwin, true! Lets find and ask her about this. Interrogate Helen about message from poster... Diego: Listen we dont have time for chatting, so answer quikly.. Diego:.. What this message mean. Helen: That mean that Peter is big jerk, faker. He promise me best convencion and what i get? Nothing, littery nothing. Diego: That smell to me like a motive. Helen: Think what you want, but i am sure know that murder is not lady's job. Analyze USB Flash... Peter: That is one roking USB. Not beause a virus i get, but because its littery exploded. Diego: Exploded? Do you menage to.. Peter: Yes, i menage to save the data. USB have one one short video about fight between your victim and Eric Son. Diego: So, lets ask Eri... What? You want to ask Greg about that, but why? Diego: Beause maybe Greg will tell us something more and when he mention fight, he mean this?... Ok then lest interrogate him. Talk to Greg about a fight between Eric and Victim... Greg: You want to know about a fight between father and son? Greg: Well, i can tell you that i needed to ckik out both of them. First everyone seem calm but when that curly bestard finished his cigarette he started to yell on Peter, and then they started to punch eah other. I reated fast... Greg: ...Unless they would kill each other. Maybe they did that. Later at the Station... Diego: I knew that this case will become headache, and also will transform into big paperwork later.. Great. Diego: Maybe to recap again this case... Phillip: No time for that . Diego: Oh hello again Haskell-guy. What is now, another murder? Phillip: My name is Phillip and no, prisoner locked up, Standish Curtis wanted to speak with you. Diego: Great, i like to speak to people who believe that XXI century is middle age. Chapter 3 Diego: What you say about re-caping the case, ? Phillip: , there you are, prisoner Standish Curtis want to speak to you. Diego: Hello Haskell-guy, thanks for info, we are on the way. See what Standish want... Diego: Hello Standish, finally you want to talk about Illumianted Minds? Standish: No, not yet. I just wanted to say that i noticed something strange on the Stair at the Hall. Standish: you should check that . That's all for now. Investigate Stair... Diego: Strange thing, strange thing my a... Diego: Why you picked groceries bag. You want to search it? Sure, i guess. Examine Groceries bag... Diego: Oh God, why. Why eyes in groceri.. Wait eyes. CONGRATS , you found it, you found victim's eyes. Let send it to la.. You want to examine eyes? For the love of God... Diego: ...why? But ok lets follow your guts on this. Examine victim's eyes... Diego: I don't know how you manage to isolate something from this eyes. I see you isolated some flakes. Lets send it to lab, i mean you can't replace whole department , hahaha. Analyze skin flakes... Kim: There you are , i wanted to ask you how you menage to isolate such a small things on eyes? Diego: is right, we will later about that. What you foudn on that skin flakes. Kim: skin was to demaged but i manage to extract sweat, little sweat and managed to extract X and Y chromosome's. Diego: XY chromosome, male. Kim: Yes. Your victim is male . Diego: Well, that can help us a lot. At the Station, later that day. Diego: I can't wait to finish this investigation. But i here missing one last piece of puzzle. Diego: Right , we still need to find murder weapon and i have idea. Lets search that smelly Alley again. I will search corners and roads, and i will let you containers. Investigate Containers... Diego: Exept dog poop, dealers pee and that leafs i didn't find anything usefull, what about you... Diego: Call me Betty if that bloody pocket knife is not our murder weapon, but its strange supstance there. We should send it to Kim. Diego: Also that camera look expensive.. but its locked.... What, you want to search that leafs i fund too? Sure. Examine pile of leafs... Diego: Is that barista tag... Lok its Greg's name on it. Diego: Yes, i agree let's back his tag to him. Examine video camera... Diego: You unloked it very fast, i am impres... Diego: God damn, look this picture, Eric wanted to kill Peter with his own hands. Yes.. we need to question him about that. Back Greg his barista tag... Diego: Greg, after we finish this investigation and you be found innocent.. You owe drink to because he found you yout barista tag. Greg: My tag! Thanks , really... Diego: Wait a sec, how you barista tag got to our murder scene? Greg: Its gonna be my dog... He like to hide my things. One day he hided my gardening glove, right one because i am righ handed.. and i never found it. Diego: Sad story, really is.. We need to go now. Talk to Eric about a photo... Diego: Eric, game is over. Tell us everything about this picture! Eric: Its just a little...fight, nothing important. Diego: Fight?.... Nothing important? You almost killed him on that picture. And who know what else you did to him, and on the end maybe you killed him for real! Diego: And is right, this look like family violence. Beause of that you will go to prisoner, but intil we finish investigation, you will be locked up. Eric: We will see that... Analyze pocket knife... Diego: Kim, my girl, please tell us you foudn something on that knife what can help us to arrest killer. Kim: Always in hurry... But yes on the hande i found saliva mixed with sweat, like one on skin flakes from victim eyes. Kim: But beause of mix, i could not indentify killer but i extrat some DNA... and i found killer's eye color. They are brown. Diego: YES! Thanks Kim, now when found all evidences, we can arrest our killer. Arrest the killer... Diego: Look, look, look.. Eric Son, you are under arrest not just for family violence, but also for murder of your father Peter Mansfield! Eric: My father? My father i dead for 10 years. And about that cunt, i didnt kill him. You detetives don't have anything again me. Diego: Really? found your cross from that neklace you lose. Also you are right handed and male like our killer. Eric: So what? Lots of people are male and right handed. Dont be stupid, Lead Inspector. Diego: And dog hair on vimtims pocket watch and sweat on YOUR poket knife! Eric: You cough me... Very good, someting that social servie didnt for 5 years. Diego: Now, why you killed him? Eric: I told you, beause he is the reason why my parents are killed! But i didnt told you that they are killed on the same was as i killed my "father". 10 years are passed sine that and they bodys nor killer are founded. Eric: 10 years reason for that murder walked free, never questioned. Diego: Ok enough! I can't to listen this anymore. arrest him. Judge York: Eri Son, you are here beause of Patricide of Peter Mansfield. Not just that you abused him for 5 years also, how you plead? Eric: I am guilty, but i revange my parents death. He is that reason why i am here! Judge York: You are not a Law Mr Son, you are not a God. You and everyone else dont have right to choose who will live and who will die. Judge York: We are in democratic country Mr Son. Beause of murder and 5 years abusing, Court sentance you to life in jail without parole! Diego: Huh, that was strange case. But look i want to celebrate successful investigation... but i can't stop thinking about what Eric says. Diego: I want to find who is that killer of his parent, do you ? Holly Blood 5/6 Diego: Hey .. I still thinking about that murder 10 years ago, and if you want we could ask Stand- Standish: Hello detetives. I have something to say. Its about that murder you mention.. I found something week ago and since then i can't sleep. Diego: Stanish: Go and wait for us in interrogation room. We comming. Diego: Maybe is that our chance to finally break that sect, organisation thing. See if Standish want to cooperate Standish: , thanks for accepting this. Look, week ago i searching sometihng in our books when i found a picture, it says 20.06.2008, on picture was two bodys shooted and they eyes was pulled out. Standish: I decided to keep them and sine then i can't sleep. Now, that protest you see was just to cough your attencion . But when i run to told give it to you i lost it.. Standish: I think is somewhere in Oliver Street Alley. Diego: will seah that plae again. Its better for you to not lie. Standish: Not just that.. I.. i deided to be your mole there. I want to help police to shutdown organisation. Diego: Ok, out Tech expert will made earphone so we can hear what happened and to prepare action... Also i want to apology, for everything i tell about you. Standish: I accept apology, now better hurry before Kenny foudn that picture missing. Good luck . Greg: Wait , i need your help. Diego: Well, what you wanna do first ? Investigating Alley or speaking to Greg? Investigate Oliver Street Alley... Diego: Nice catch, , you found it. Piture of murder. Proof we need.. but i dot know person from this photo and we dont have time to analyze it. Diego: You think you can find this guy in our database? Examine picture... Diego: Person from photo is Novak Yab.. yablon..sky...Yablonsky. He was ex KGB assassin, arrested 20 years ago for drunk driveing.. Well he will be arrested one again. For double-murder, all thanks to YOU ! Arrest Novak Yablonsky for doble murder... Diego: NOVAK YABLONSKY! Fario PD, hans up, now! Novak: Wh.. what's going on? Diego: You are arrested for 10 years old double murder! Novak: 10 years old? Pff, leads are old officer, you have nothing again me. Diego: Say that twice, we have black on white proof that you are killer! Look this photo, its you. Diego: will arrest you know so dont move if you dont want bullet in brain! Novak: You will pay for this , i swear! Diego: Yeah, yeah.. Are you for burger after we drop this smelly trash to jail? Police Station, later that day... Helen: , ! Quick i need to speak with you, its urgent. Diego: Calm down Mrs Goodwin. will speak to you for a moment. See what Helen want... Diego: What's the problem, Mrs Goodwin? Helen: I still want to make that convention you know, and i tough that place like Cafe at the Oliver Street would be good but i am worried about safty. Can you please search the Cafe? Diego: Yes, will seach place for you. Investigate Cafe... Diego: I think that everything is 100% sa- Diego: Did you just pick up the bomb, its small but still bomb! You want Peter to analyze it? Sure. Talk to Greg... Greg: you need to help me. Greg: I lot my keys somewhere in Cafe, i can't find it and if i made mistake now when i need to go retired and get fire i coud appy for retirement. Greg: You will help me? Thanks a lot . Investigate Bar... Diego: Did you fins that keys, ? Diego: You did, but we are not sure if they are that keys we looking for. You wan to run it tough the database, sure. Examine keys... Diego: Congrats, they are Greg's keys, lets back it to him. Give keys back to Greg... Diego: You rember what i told you about drink? Well, letsbe two because found your keys. Greg: MY KEYS! Oh god, thanks you very much . Greg: Also accept this, for Police Fund. Analyze bomb... Diego: Pet- BOOM Diego: What was that, you ok ? Peter, you? Peter: everything good i just tested something tizh that toy you get to me. Dieg: Toy? Its a bomb. Peter: Actually its toy bomb, very harmless, its produce small amount of smog and little exposion, but this explosion was lous because i put loud speak on them. Peter: Its mostly used by farmers to scare birds and today kids used it to sare they friends. Diego: So everything is safe, no terrorists, huh. Yes, you are right , lets say that to Helen. Inform Helen about safty... Diego: Helen, afe is 100% clean, 100% safe. Helen: That's amazing news officers. Diego: I wondering, do e an go to this convention, i would like to know about menagement sciene more. Helen: Sure, you can. Also accept this as thanks you token for help. Later that evening... Peter: , Diego, here he is, Standish the Mole. Diego: I.. don't see difference. Peter: You blond? Look his ear that blak dot in tiny earphone and he is wired so we an hear everything. Standish: Look, i need to go and meet tieh other Illuminated's at the Park. This night Kenny have something big in plan. Diego: Ok, go.. And thanks for helping us, you are a good guy after all. Standish: You're welome, see ya later , rest of the team.